


Story of Blu: Ficlets

by GlennStarguard



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlennStarguard/pseuds/GlennStarguard
Summary: I don't know if I said it right, but as I write the last chapter for "Story of Blu: Part 2" I'll write small one-shots or two-shots about random things in this AU.





	1. Parappa finally takes a haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you take out some parts this can apply to the normal Parappa timeline and I don't know how to feel about it

Some days after breaking up with Sunny, Parappa found out she was hanging out with his best friend PJ, but he'd take care of him later. Now, he just wanted Sunny back. He realized how bad he was and he felt really bad about it, he just wanted to prove himself, and prove to Sunny that he cared for her and for everyone else too, because he did. But he knew that wouldn't work. 

"Maybe if I take care of myself, but not in the selfish way she mentioned, she'll probably like me more." Parappa thought to himself.

It only took him 15 minutes to arrive at the Octo Saloon, a hair saloon with octopus-looking-like machines and a literal Octopus with scissors on one tentacle as a logo.

When he entered, nostalgia instantly hit him. It wasn't too long since last time he was there, but among those few months, things had changed. Every day Parappa had a lot of work to do, from signing objects, to rapping at least one time almost every day.

"Hey, mi niño! Long time I din't see ya here!" A red Hairdresser Octopus kindly welcomed him. It turned out that whenever Hairdresser Octopus had a lot of customers or when he was extremely angry he turned red, as his red form was much quicker, although less efficient. 

"Uh, hi teacher...I think I need a haircut..I-I'll just wait here until you have time, alright?" Parappa didn't feel the need to abuse his ego with his teachers, as they had helped him all the way.

"No need to, cielo! Sit right here!" Hairdresser Octopus said with a flamboyant smile as he pointed to a free seat Parappa hadn't noticed before.

Minutes passed until it was Parappa's turn. Hairdresser Octopus widened his eyes as sudden realization hit him. 

"Uhh, you mean, cut your hair? As in taking your hat off?" He said as Parappa took a deep breath, and took his hat off. (Finally)

Streaks and streaks of grey, messy, and dirty hair came down to Parappa's hips, along with some cold noodles and seaweed, and Hairdresser Octopus couldn't avoid flinching at it.

"Vaya! Y-You want me to cut all of 'dis?" Hairdresser Octopus said with an amused look.

"Yes. I...Kind of need to. You know, do you remember Sunny?" Parappa said, his heart aching with just saying her name.

"Oh yeh, I think I do. What does it have to do anyway?" Hairdresser Octopus replied.

"She's kind of angry at me. So I need to...I don't know...Change. For her. And I think this is my first step." Parappa told him as he prepared the scissors. 

"I honestly don't think that will help." Hairdresser Octopus told him, with a slight disappointed voice tone. 

That may be true, Parappa thought. 

"But well, who am I to critize, right? Let's get your hair plaza a new floor!" Hairdresser Octopus joked, only to burst out laughing about how stupid that metaphor was. 

"But really, first I'll have to wash your hair, Kay?" Hairdresser Octopus said as he grabbed a bottle of what looked like water. "I can't afford to get my scissors stuck like I did last time with your friend, nor you stuck either, right?" 

He then proceeded to wash and rinse Parappa's hair multiple times, sometimes accidentally poking his nose, eyes, and ears with a rag. 

When it was done, Parappa's hair was now the same color of his skin, if not a little darker shade of blonde. His hairstyle was still messy though. 

"How much do I owe you, teacher?" Parappa said, lifting a 50 dollar bill out of his pocket.

"It's on the house, compadre, it's on the house." Hairdresser Octopus said as he began turning purple and his tentacles slowly stopped moving wildly.

Parappa still left the 50 dollar bill under the cash register.

But he almost forgot his hat. He took it back from where it was, in one of the arms rests, and put it back on.

As he saw Hairdresser Octopus turning red again because of him ruining his haircut, Parappa quickly dashed towards the exit, while blurting out "Keep the change!".

He then arrived back to his house, where Papa Rappa had already made lunch, and first went to his bathroom to see himself on the mirror.

"I wasted 50 bucks on getting my hair back to neck length." He told himself while looking at his reflection.


	2. Mushi's last days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this will be sadder than your average ficlet I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wiill be done from Mushi's point of view.

He felt every day, he lost a bit more of energy. With every day that passed, he had more trouble to get up. But he needed to survive, for them.

"Mushi, I...I noticed you're different." PJ DJ said when they were backstage, removing his sunglasses to show a worried face.

"What do you mean pup? I may be a little old, but I can still kick and stuff, alright?" He said.

"You know what I'm talking about, Mushi. You...You're dying." PJ said again, which made Mushi froze.

"Look. I..I'm not as healthy as I was before. It's because of the tours and everything, 'kay? It's making me a little weak, that's all." He answered.

"You should take a break." PJ said at the same time Parappa entered the room as well, as he made a freestyle rap as a final act.

"PJ, buddy, what are you talking about? This is our chance! We can become even more famous, gain more money, and you're gonna let a little sickness take it all away?" Parappa argued.

"It's not just a little sickness. He's dying." PJ said, trying to reason with his friend.

"Well maybe the tours will help him recover don't you think?" Parappa said, feeling betrayed.

"Maybe you're right, pup. I just need more action." Mushi said, preventing them to keep fighting.

"But Mushi, you are.." PJ said.

"As I told you before, I may be a little sick, but that's all." Mushi lied.

But Mushi was found dead because of a heart attack weeks later.

 

"PJ! We were supposed to go to Burks today! Mushi hasn't been answering my phone calls!" Parappa said, not worried for Mushi, but angry instead.

"I think he's not okay, Parappa. We should go to his house." PJ simply said, trying to avoid a fight between them.

 

(Minutes later)

 

"W-We want t-to report a death!" Parappa said, while sobbing and stuttering.

"Was it a murder or-" The Operator asked.

"It was an accident! H-H-He J-Just.. I-I don't know! He had a heart att-attack! H-Help us!" Parappa said again, while PJ was giving Mushi mouth-to-mouth respiration.

 

(The next day)

 

"Here we are, to mourn the death of our beloved friend, MC King Kong Mushi. He is in a better place now, and he will live in our hearts forever. And when our time has come, we'll see him again."

"I-I'm so sorry, Mushi... I should have listened to you... But...." Parappa sobbed at the grave, while leaving a bouquet of roses near it.

"It's okay, Parappa... We'll... We'll get over it... You just gotta believe, right?" PJ said, while rubbing his eyes with a handkerchief.

But Parappa couldn't. He just... He just couldn't. It was thanks to Mushi that he was successful, but now... He was gone. And soon, everybody around him would be gone too.


End file.
